This invention generally relates to the field of dispensing and more particularly to a method and apparatus for spin dispensing sub-units of a group in a manner to achieve a desired and predetermined dispersion impact pattern of the group over a particular ground target area.
This invention may be applied to both commercial and military applications. In a commercial application for example, the sub-units of the spin dispensing apparatus may comprise receptacles for carrying particulate material of the type including chemical fertilizers, insecticides, fungicides and the like which are dispersed over crop areas. The sub-unit receptacles are dispersed by the spin dispensing apparatus such as to impact a crop area in a particular predetermined geometric pattern and thus to achieve maximum coverage and efficient use of the materials over the crop area. Alternatively in a military application, the sub-units of the spin dispensing apparatus may comprise small mines, bomblets, grenades, or other type explosive ordnance or submunition. These type submunitions are dispersed in a controlled and predetermined manner over a target area to achieve an effective impact pattern for a particular geometric target area and thus optimizes target destruction.
The spin dispensing apparatus of this invention may be carried to a target area, whether a commercial or military application, by various type transport vehicles. For example, the apparatus may be carried in a self-propelled and guided drone or rocket-type vehicle or it may be launched from an aircraft in the vicinity of the target. The apparatus may also be carried in a projectile which is fired from a distant ground-based launching device. Alternatively, the apparatus may be affixed to a relatively stationary platform such as for example an aircraft. The particular configuration of the transporting vehicle will be dictated by the type of application and this will be apparent to persons having knowledge and skill in the art; suffice to say that the spin dispensing apparatus of this invention may be carried to a particular target area such as to present its most advantageous orientation to the target and thus accomplish the desired task.